Song of Life
by MRBee
Summary: They met in detention. Aside their bad grades, the two were complete opposites. How they ended up falling in love is anyone's guess. AU, Romance, Slice of Life, NaruTayu
1. Auburn Leaves

**3 months of nothing then a new story out of nowhere. And yes this is my first non-Naruhina fic... and it's Highschool AU (oh my).**

**Real quick: Yes this is a highschool fic but i plan on doing it the right way. _NO_ lame cliches (or very little of 'em) _NO_ references to pop culture (includes music) and _NO_ 'text speech'. If you've had a bad experience with Highschool AU please don't let it deter you from reading this.**

**I think that's it for now. Hope you guys enjoy and feel dictated-er i mean free... feel free to review :)**

**(A/N: Football meaning 'soccer' not american football)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but i do forget to include the disclaimer alot!**

* * *

The Song of Life

Chapter 1: Auburn Leaves

Autumn was always known as the season of change. The weather changes, people's clothing changes, and the colors from the sky to the ground changes. But one of the few things that are almost always the same were those unique idiosyncrasies that can define a person.

"Nani! You're kidding right? Football is my life! I... I can't just drop out!" the blond teen exclaimed.

The scar-nosed instructor shook his head, "Naruto, you know if you want to keep playing you have to keep your grades up. We went over this at the beginning of the year," the man said as he handed the boy over a sheet of paper, "Look at your marks of the last six weeks. Four D's a B and a C,"

The young male pouted as he read, reread, and re-reread his grades, "No F's" he said lightly. Obviously his teacher didn't find It funny. "C'mon Iruka-sensei there has to be someway I can play again," he nearly begged.

Iruka reached for his cup of roasted tea and looked towards his desktop screen, "The league competitions doesn't start till spring. If you can manage to bring your average up to a two point five by the end of the semester you can play again," he explained.

"Yatta! I'll do it! Don't worry Iruka-sensei I won't let you down, but I'm late to practice so I'll see you later," the blue eyed student grabbed his duffel bag and shot towards the entrance.

"Hold it Naruto! Where do you think you're going?"

The boy gave his teacher a confused look, "Ano... practice?" he was replied with a firm shake of the head. "But I thought you said I can stay on the team?"

Iruka shook his head once more, "I never said that. I said you can play _again_ after you bring your grades up. For now your suspended from the team,"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "But-but what the hell am I supposed to do!?"

The six year instructor smiled at him, "I'm glad you asked. In order to improve the chances that you bring your marks up I'm going to assign you to after-school study hall," this made the blue-eyed student drop his face. "I'm sure your familiar with the route," he said with a continued smile.

With a sigh he answered, "Hai,"

* * *

It was an unbearable walk towards the dreaded detention room, or what the academic advisers like to call it, the room for educational reinforcement. Either way it was just not a fun place to be, especially when you know you were missing an intense and exciting practice.

The moment he stepped foot in the dreaded room he let out a sigh. His blue eyes scanned the room of empty chairs. In fact all but one of the desks were filled. Sitting in the currently occupied chair was a familiar looking redhead. He swore she could be in one of his classes. That thought lingered as he took his seat.

The mentioned girl didn't even bother looking up at the sound of Naruto's entrance. She just kept her head down on her arm as she continued to tap the eraser side of her pencil on the mostly blank sheet of paper. The only thing filled out was her name, the date and the right margin of the paper, which was covered with random little doodles.

"Temari!" the blond quietly exclaimed.

The redhead looked at him oddly.

"Ne your name... It's Temari right?" He was sitting two seats to the left of her. And from the moment his butt hit the seat his mind went to work figuring out her name. After a few seconds he recognized her as the girl from his history class.

This time she glared, "It's Tayuya... idiot," the seventeen year old didn't even bother whispering the last part. She could care less what he thought anyway. There were bigger things to worry about. Like figuring out this damn homework and making sure she gets out of academic probation. The last thing she wanted was to fail out of high school and be sent to finish her education back home, if she could call that place home. That was definitely not an option.

Naruto frowned. At least he got the 'T' part right. Then he wondered who Temari was... but he quickly shook that thought away. Instead he decided to pull his bag out and work on the several past due assignment. Perhaps this was why he wasn't out on the field right now.

For the next few minutes he tried to focus on his assignment but that wasn't working out the way he hoped. His eyes kept glancing from the clock to his partially opened duffel bag and the shin guard that peeped out the slot. "Ugh... I'm getting nowhere..." he sighed.

Tayuya easily trumped his irritability with her own. The difference was she didn't feel like having to express it every five seconds. Out of boredom she decided to raise her head and glance at the hopeless blond. That was her first mistake.

The moment she turned her head, he decided to look up and meet her gaze. To him this was an invitation for conversation, "Oi, so what are you here for?" he asked with a friendly smile.

She ignored it and turned her head away, "What do you think," the redhead sneered. It seemed like a dumb question in her opinion. Why else would a person be in study hall after hours.

The blond frowned, "Ok... well I'm Naruto," after another few moments of awkward silence he spoke once more, "You have any idea... how long the duration of the Edo period was?" the teen said as he read from his history worksheet.

'sometime from the early seventh century til the mid nineteenth century' she thought. But to hell was she going to help him. She had her own problems. Like... how to find the length of the hypotenuse side of a right triangle given theta and an adjacent side.

By now her silence and uncooperative attitude was getting to him. "I can help you with that problem if you help me with mine," he suggested.

This caught her interest but quickly realized how silly that notion would be.

Seeing her doubt he hoped out of his desk an took the one next to hers, pushing it even closer. After a few seconds of analyzing the paper he grinned, "So take the ano theta number and do cosine to it," he looked around her desk, "you have a calculator?"

With a grunt she sat up further as and grabbed her unused calculator from her bag as he leaned his elbows on her desk. The annoyed teen carelessly tossed the device at the others hand, "There"

He didn't comment but instead continued with the calculations. "So this number equals ano... the adjacent number divided by hypotenuse so just multiply it by your adjacent number... and you get this!" the blue eyed male grinned even wider after finding the solution.

Unbelieving of his solution she looked over his work. It looked correct enough, "I took you more of a dumb ass type," she almost chuckled.

This made him frown, "The hell made you think that?"

"You really want me to answer that?" his frown stayed, "I take it back. I still think your a dumb ass,"

In his eyes she went from an uncaring unhelpful girl to being an unappreciative and still unhelpful jerk-girl. "Says the girl who couldn't solve her own math problems," he retorted.

Her face hardened, "I missed that day's class,"

This time it was his turn to chuckle, "Yeah probably. Iruka-sensei told me I had to learn the lesson plan and teach the class that day. He said it was a good way for me to learn," the boy explained. He shifted back to his own seat and took another good glance at the girl. "You're in my math class right? Or maybe history?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. I have 406C after homeroom and 412C after that," the way he smiled probably mean they were classmates in one of those classes.

"Ha I knew it. I'm in both at the same time. You sit in the back right? I remember sitting back there earlier in the year and there was a redhead who sat next to me," he babbled.

The teen unconsciously combed her fingers through her hair, "It's auburn not red you idiot,"

"Stop calling me an idiot!" he defended, albeit a bit immaturely.

"Fine then _genius_, help me with the rest of these problems" she just found her save from dying in the wretched room. And with Naruto's duty to pride he completely missed the trap.

"Fine!" his eyes once again scanned her paper not catching the little smirk the girl had on her face.

* * *

"There!" he cried as he slammed his pencil on the desk.

Tayuya looked at him with mouth agape... "That's it? You only solved 5 problems!"

The blond gave a sheepish look, "Ne, those are the only ones I had to teach in class..."

The auburn headed girl shook her head in disappointment, "I should have known. Guys are all so predictable, always a let down," her voice held a very subtle hint of pain but was unnoticed by the blond.

"Hey that's not fair! I helped didn't I? I bet we can still figure out the rest," he said assuredly.

She couldn't help but let a chuckle escape, "And what makes you so confident?" it seemed a bit odd to her that he'd seem so willing to help her out. 'Probably just his pride getting in his head... figures,'

The male gave her a wide grin, "'Cause I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I taught myself that first part so I don't see why we can't figure out the rest together,"

Something about him she couldn't help but admire, despite the annoying peppiness. Pride or not the boy really seemed happy to help her, something she wasn't so used to from strangers. That was her mindset as her eyes followed his figure out the door, "Where the hell are you goin'?"

Naruto stopped mid step and looked over his shoulder, "To get books, duh" he teased.

He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her, and thus failed to see the pencil that hurdled towards him, "Idiot," she humphed. Though she was amused by the way he rubbed his head after getting nailed right between the eyes, luckily it was the eraser side.

The blond rubbed his forehead a few times, making sure there were no pencil marks, "Oi, after I help you with math you'll help me with history right?"

She looked away as he waved him off which he took for a yes, 'Only after I'm done... if I feel like it,'. When the girl felt he was gone she reached for his paper, 'Not too bad... a few things I'm not too sure but I think I remember some of this stuff...' hesitantly she reached for her pencil...

* * *

It wasn't long before he came back with two rather hefty books. One was a large math book that covered everything from remedial algebra to trigonometry. The other was a history text book that was supposed to cover everything they were targeted to learn during this semester.

He walked in with both books held in one arm as if trying to show off his strength, "Got em'"

Tayuya didn't spare him a glance as she rested her chin on her palm and played with her pencil, "Good for you,"

Not really liking the feeling of being ignored, he let the math book slide from his grip and slam on the desk loudly. That definitely got her attention.

The female student was easily startled by the intrusion. With a glare she tried to pick the book up and align it towards her, surprised by the amount of force she had to apply to lift it.

Seeing her struggle the blond held his arm out and flexed it, gesturing his strength. He freely gloated with his eyes closed once again following the obvious pencil through from the red head, "Itai,"

"Stop acting like a meat head and use your brain for something," she chided, her eyes already glued to the table of contents looking for the appropriate chapter.

He brushed off the attack and scooted closer to her and peered over her shoulder. Though on the inside Tayuya was a bit uncomfortable with his proximity but given the situation she decided to swallow the feeling this time.

* * *

"There! And this time I really mean it," he proudly exclaimed.

Tayuya was rather surprised they finished so quickly, "Yeah I guess so..." she mindlessly spoke while admiring her... er their work. A quick glance at the clock showed they barely had a minute to spare.

After being having to be drained of happiness being forced to read the large boring book, he was more than happy to toss the object aside, "Ok so now let's get started with my assignment," but before he could even reach for his bag a sound of footsteps grew.

"That's enough for today," Iruka said as he walked in. The man leisurely walked toward the two, "Very well done Tsuyu-san. I'm sure if you keep this up you'll be out of academic probation in no time," he praised.

She gave him a half-hearted smile and a nod before she started packing up.

Naruto was ready to say something but his instructor beat him to it, "And where's your work Naruto? Please tell me you managed to get something done?" he asked disappointingly.

"Nani!? I was helping her this whole time! Tayuya c'mon tell him," he urged.

Holding back a smirk, she shrugged her shoulders, "He did help me retrieve my pencil a few times," referring to the times she flicked her pencil at him.

The blond's eyes immediately started twitching.

"Now Naruto... I actually believed you when you said you'd take this chance seriously. If you're not going to give an honest attempt then you should just leave and spare me the time," he criticized.

The irritated boy gripped the sides of his desk, "I really did mean it. But I _was_ telling the truth about helping her out!"

Shaking his head, the man excused the young woman, "You're free to leave Tsuyu-san. Naruto, I'd like to talk to you for a bit,"

Tayuya could here the blond groan as she left the room. She began whistling a happy tune while padding the right side of her bag felling the same lump, as she always did to make sure everything was in place. Her mood quickly changed the moment she took a step outdoors and cold breeze nearly knocked the wind out of her.

'Who's dumb idea was it to make skirts mandatory uniform,' she thought while pulling down her dark blue plaid skirt as far as she could. And to make matters worse a familiar shadow lurked not too far from earshot. The red head knew exactly who it was. "Get the hell away of Shoh" she shouted. Her eyes kept straight ahead not wanting to look anywhere near him.

Not bothered by the cold, the lanky stranger blew a breath of smoke from his cigarette, "Still acting like a little brat Tayuya?" he shouted across the school yard.

She increased her pace towards the bus stop as her arm raised and a middle finger rose to the sky. This gave him a nice chuckle. Luckily for her the bus arrived no sooner than she arrived. "Fucking prick" she whispered underneath her breath.

* * *

Naruto got home with a similar mood. "Stupid girl," he grumbled after slamming the front door. The blond barely heard the sound of a low groan. Turning the corner to the living room, his sight fell upon a giant mess of playing cards scattered across the floor. Kneeling in the middle of it all was a distraught man.

"You shouldn't go around slamming doors kid," the white-haired man suggested.

The blond dropped his backpack on the floor and proceeded towards the kitchen, "Shouldn't you be writing your pervy book or something,"

"Snappy today aren't we," the man dusted himself as he stood to his feet, "So what happened in school this time?"

Naruto sighed. He didn't mean to seems so irritable, "Just a bad day I guess," His hand rummaged through the fridge to get the near empty carton of milk, "Iruka-sensei said I couldn't play football until I get my grades up," he took a swig of the carton, "Then this jerk-girl tricked me into helping her and took all the credit," the carton was then crushed and tossed into the trash can, "Then I had to stay to listen to another one of sensei's lectures!"

Jiraiya was barely paying attention until he mention 'girl', "Girl you say? Was she cute?"

The blue-eyed student tried to give him a dark stare but his milk mustache killed whatever kind of vibe he was sending, "I swear that's all you care about," he said off offhandedly.

The older male slowly walked towards him, "You know that's not true," he put his hand on the blond's shoulder, "I bought you that nice desk in your room hoping that you'd use it to study. Tsunade would kill me if she thought I was just going to let your grades slip and flunk out of school,"

Naruto smirked, "You bought that desk for yourself to write with... but you couldn't fit it in your room,"

Jiraiya's face fell, "Ah, well only at first. I could have returned it you know,"

"Cheap perverted old goat,"

This made the man jump to his feet and pose, "Who you calling an old goat? I'm built like a stallion,"

The blond laughed, "Hope that's not how you pick up girls,"

And once again the middle-aged man's face fell, "Ah, why don't go study something,"

He decided to just do as the man says and finish up his work. He quickly grabbed his bag and set it next to the kitchen table. Without looking the boy whipped out his worksheet and a pencil.

Jiraiya on the other hand was put on his 'manly' apron and started the frier up. "So what's this about a jerk-girl,"

Naruto was surprised to find that the majority of the answers were already written down. It definitely wasn't his hand writing. On the bottom right of the paper was a small doodle of a girl pulling her lower eyelid down and sticking her tongue out, "She's not really a jerk," he said with a smile.

"She cute?"

'Kinda yeah' he thought. The teen was lucky his guardian had his back turned or he would have exposed a faint but noticeable blush, "Stop bugging me I have to finish this,"

* * *

**I went through a few changes in my head in the way i wanted to approach this fic, especially where i plan to take it, though i admit the path is still pretty foggy. Have yet to completely decide on some KEY moments yet to come.**

**Oh! and i've decided to make this fic 'M' rated due to future explicit material.**

**Don't forget to Review - Add to Favorite - Add to Alerts - and print out, laminate, and make a pocket sized for your wallet :P**

**!!PRESS IT!!**

**ll . ll**

**ll . ll**

**===Jl . lL===  
**

**\\ . . . . . //**

**\\ . . . //  
**

**\\ . //**

**\V/**

**"  
**


	2. Hot Chocolate

**I finally have a solid direction i want to take this fic. It will be geared much like a Shonen, Romance, Slice of Life manga. This story is not about how Naruto and Tayuya get together but the love story between the two as they pursue they're dreams. So it won't end with them getting together rather that will happen rather quickly.**

**On another note I'm sorry for the many errors while trying to emulate a Japanese Highschool. I made school start around August instead of early April like it's supposed to be. I think i have the class structure wrong as well, though i did include some key things such as homeroom and class president (though it doesn't make up for the rest).**

**And once again "Football" here is meant to be "Soccer" not American Football.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are kinda pointless here so i'll just copy and paste the header form my most recent email, "**Kyle Norris suggested you like Kyle Norris... **"** (Facebook)

* * *

Naruto woke up no later than he normally did that morning. But for the first time in weeks, there had been no rush in finishing up last minute homework he'd left undone, usually due to the fatigue of a long practice. For a brief second he wondered if not being able to go to practice was a good thing… nope. It still sucked.

However it was nice to catch the early bus instead of the other vehicle that was usually packed with the '8 o'clock workers'. There was no need to grip the dangling handle while trying to eat some last minute toast. He'd had enough time to eat breakfast and there were plenty of seats available.

By the time he reached school he still had a good twenty minutes before he really needed to be in class. The blond decided to take the scenic route and travel across the football field.

This was where he belonged, where he felt most at home. Even with socks and half an inch of rubber getting in the way, he could almost make out the blades of grass under his feet. Gradually he began imagining himself racing across the field, sweat soaked with a huge smile closing in the opponents goal with his black and white spherical weapon. He would fake to the left and kick the ball with an out of nowhere left strike towards the top right corner. The announcer would scream 'Goal!' and the seconds left on the clock would dwindle to zero.

Suddenly a loud ring echoed across campus.

"Shit!" The teen yelled as he was now late to homeroom.

* * *

The blond slowed his pace as he neared the door not wanting to look puffy and out of breathe so early in the morning. He did let out a sigh of relief seeing that his teacher had yet to arrive.

Bright blue eyes scanned the room and found his teammate nodding towards him. He was just about to head towards him when spot of red hair came to view. It was the redhead from study hall. Naruto gave his friend a quick wave before turning down a row towards the only empty seat next to his study mate.

"Hey, so we even have the same homeroom huh?" he put on a bright smile… which slowly turned to a frown after not getting a reaction. The blond almost forgot how aloof she could be.

The truth was she was just very tired. Ever since she was warned about failing her classes and the possible consequence it came with, the girl decided it was time to take school more seriously. Sadly for her, that meant waking up early and actually attending class.

She kept her eyes closed and did her best to ignore the talking blond. Maybe if she kept still long enough he'd leave her alone.

The blue-eyed teen took the chair next to her and waited for some kind of reaction. Unsurprisingly nothing came, "Well I just wanted to say thanks for the homework,"

Tayuya let out a 'hmph' through her nose which she immediately regretted. Too bad the blond had quickly taken notice.

"Oh, are you tired?" he asked.

The auburn haired teen mentally shrugged. She doubt he'd leave her alone anyways, "I'm not used to waking up so early," she said with her head down behind crossed arms.

Naruto smiled seeing her one eye peek at him. Without letting the conversation go to waste he reached for his bag and took out a silver thermal cup. "Here, you can have some of this," his hand nudged the warm container against her arm.

The grumpy girl let out a small groan as she stretched her back out. She gave the blond a questioning look before taking a quick sniff of the mysterious liquid, "What is it?"

"What do you think," he said nothing else, teasing the girl in a way.

Tayuya rolled her eyes at him. She most likely had drunk worse things than whatever was in the container. With a quick swig of the drink she quickly identified its content, "Hot chocolate?" the girl gawked.

Naruto thought nothing of it and smiled back, "Yup!"

"You're such a kid," she said prior to taking another gulp of throat soothing sweetness.

The blond frowned "Well we ran out of ramen broth! But I'm sure this is too childish for you," he tried reaching for the thermal but his advances were met with no avail.

Ignoring the comment about broth, she quickly sipped up the small pool of chocolate at the top of the cup and lifted the object out of his reach, "Actually… I happen to really like hot chocolate,"

Naruto's outer frustration grew as he kept trying to lean closer and take back his drink, "Well then get your own,"

Using a single arm, she kept him at bay while slurping more of the silky drink, "Weren't you the one who offered!" finding it more and more difficult to keep the cup out of reach.

On the inside the blond was having fun, but it was that competitive drive that pushed him into climbing out of his seat and hover the girl. With that the two had begun dodging and weaving all within the confines of a single desk. It looked similar to how a couple would flirtingly play keep away, though they were a bit more aggressive. Had either of them been paying attention they would have noticed they caught the entire classes' attention. It wasn't until a few whistles, catcalls and a loud shout from his teammate that the two had realized what they were doing.

"Whoo yeah! Dominate Naruto! Do-min-ate!" Kiba cheered.

The two instantly blushed, not really sure how to react. But it wasn't as if they were shocked still.

"G-get off me!" the flustered redhead shouted while shoving him back towards his desk. Naruto did little to resist, letting himself fall onto his desk.

The blond wasn't sure what to say, yet he couldn't let the whole class just look at him like he'd just been caught with his pants down. "Hey! What are you all looking at!?" he tried to sound intimidating… but that failed pretty miserably.

Kiba put on a sly grin, "I think you know exactly what we're looking at," this just made Naruto even redder, both from frustration and embarrassment.

The entire time Tayuya was hoping the blond idiot would shut up and stop drawing so much attention. She'd already put her head down and avoided eye contact at all costs. Thankfully she was spared from the situation… if only for a few minutes.

The blue-eyed teen was ready to leap at his so called teammate, hoping to deal out some punishment, when the teacher arrived.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late but I was asked to fix a paper jam at the office," the majority of the class groaned in annoyance. The silver-haired instructor had done a surprisingly good job of attending class lately… though it wasn't a coincidence that it happened right after all teachers were told all tardy after the third would be an hour's deduction in pay. It was already his twelfth in the past seven weeks.

His only eye not wrapped in a medical eye-patch scanned the room "Looks like everyone's here," he murmured, much too lazy to actually take attendance, "Oh, but there seems to be some new seating arrangement," he said pointedly at Naruto.

The blond rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Ah, I didn't know we had assigned seats,"

A few glances and snickers popped across the room. Though Kakashi couldn't help but notice the tint of red coming from both Naruto's and Tayuya's cheeks. "Well it seems you're more comfortable there, though I will ask you to keep your hands to yourself,"

"Wait what?" the redhead flinched at both the teacher's comment and the blond's denseness.

The room was relit with giggles for a brief moment, "I think that's enough chatter for now. Class president, if you will," and with that the conversation died. But that didn't stop Naruto from wondering why everyone kept looking at him weird.

* * *

Homeroom couldn't have ended fast enough for Tayuya. She hated that kind of attention, the ones that came with _those_ looks. The redhead had received those looks before, though they had been much worse back then.

"Hey wait up!" a voice called out. "You left class pretty fast, but I know we're walking the same way so…" the blond was cut off.

"Listen up," Tayuya glared whilst poking him in the chest. "Just stay away from me ok? I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me. So unless we're stuck in study hall just leave me alone! Got it?" She didn't wait for an answer before she turned around and quickly walked to her next class.

Naruto frowned, "What the hell was all that about?"

* * *

The blond did just as he was told, though he didn't do it because she asked. He just didn't want to deal with a moody girl who was obviously mad about something. Even if they would be in the same room for two different classes, it'd be just as if they hadn't met before, plus the teaspoon of awkwardness.

His math class was the same as ever. The blond took his usual seat on the far left next to the window, purposely avoiding from looking at the back of the room where he swore he saw a flash or red hair.

The next class Tayuya was the one to come in after. Unfortunately for her, their seats were in the same column only two desks apart. She did her best to look forward but couldn't help but see the teen shoot his head away from her.

She was indeed feeling a little guilty about how harsh she was, 'Wait… why the hell am I even feeling guilty. He's the one who started everything!' her brows furrowed and reconcilable thoughts cast aside.

Then before they knew it, school had ended and everyone was off to their clubs… except for a few delinquents.

Tayuya sat impatiently in the empty room tapping her pencil against her notebook. She wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for but one could guess it had something to do with her study partner. Part of her was still expecting him to show up with a warm smile ready to help her work, but that seemed very unlikely after the way she berated him.

The auburn-haired teen let out a sigh, "This is so stupid." She picked up her pencil in attempt to get something written down but every time she put a thought in her head an odd overwhelming feeling of guilt distracted her. "Where the hell is he at anyways?" she whispered in contempt. And just like magic, he appeared through the door the same way he always did, except with an unusually blank face.

Naruto was actually tempted to talk to her when he walked in. But he remembered how she had yelled at him. Call it spiteful if you will but he didn't see why he had to act so friendly with a grumpy jerk girl. So instead he walked calmly to his desk and pulled out his study material.

'Textbook… notebook… notes… study guide…' he created a mental checklist as laid everything out in front of him. 'Now what?' sadly he was still rather new to the whole studying thing. The blond did want to pretend nothing happened and go study with Tayuya but of course that would require you to not be stubborn, which was one of his main characteristics.

The redhead let out a light chuckle seeing that he was on the exact same boat. "What are you doing? Are we gonna' study or what?" she hoped he was more desperate than stubborn, but one should never underestimate his stubbornness.

"Huh? I thought you said I shouldn't talk to you? You know, seeing how we're just strangers," he said nonchalantly.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I didn't say we couldn't talk in study hall,"

"You can't just pick and choose when we're allowed to talk!" he cried with a childish pout. "And normal people don't yell at other people who are just trying to be friendly,"

After a brief pause, the girl replied, "Fine," she had to bite her tongue for this one, "Sorry ok," to be fair there was some sincerity.

But the blond wasn't impressed. He crossed his arms and shook his head, "You can do better than that. I want you to say, 'I'm sorry for acting like a huge jerk girl and you deserve to have someone better to study with than me,'" he ended with a wide grin.

Tayuya's eyes began to twitch. If only she had a giant pencil with her… but a three pound text book should suffice. Luckily for Naruto, the angered teen lost the chance.

"Woah! Hope I'm not interrupting something," the brunet cooed.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Naruto gave a confused look.

With almost a smug grin, the Inuzuka replied, "Got in trouble with Kurenai-sensei again. What about you? Didn't think you were the type of guy to miss practice just to hang out with your girl,"

The mentioned girl gave him a harsh glare, "I'm _not_ his girl!" she all but shouted.

For a moment the blond could see how much she hated hearing his teammate call the redhead his girl. He wasn't quite sure whether to take it personally or not, but something told him it wouldn't be smart to tease her about it.

"You're girl is pretty defensive man. That usually means their trying to hide something,"

Naruto could literally taste the accident that would soon happen if the brunet kept it up. As if the way Tayuya shook in disgust wasn't a sign, the fact that a text book had magically appeared in her hands seemed like one.

"Leave her alone Kiba," he commanded in a serious voice. The dog owner recognized that voice from playing on the field and he knew Naruto only used that tone when he was dead serious.

"Ok man, I was only messin' around. Where's the teacher anyways," the Inuzuka called out.

The blue-eyed teen kept his face stern, "There isn't one. We're only here to study," he half lied. Although it was true that there was no one supervising them, Iruka did take attendance after the session was over.

Kiba let out a holler, "Really? Haha that's great! Well the guys at practice know I got detention so I guess I'll just head home. You comin'?"

Naruto shook his head. "I really got to study. Iruka-sensei said I can't rejoin the club until I bring my grades up,"

The brunet shrugged, "I guess. Good luck…" he made a quick side glance at Tayuya, "…studying" and before he could be pelted with text books, he shot out the door.

There was a few seconds of silence that seemed to stretch longer than it did. "You didn't have to do that." It was clear that he was trying to stand up for her. Though on the inside she did appreciate it, she'd never admit it out loud. The slight pinkness in her cheeks meant nothing at all.

"Well I didn't do it just for you," he gave her an embarrassed grin, "I kinda felt like if I didn't do anything the club would lose another starting player," his voice was playful as he pointed at the textbook just a few inches from her hand.

She pouted and turned her head away from to hide her colored cheeks. Call it embarrassment if you will, "He would have had it coming."

There was another brief pause, "Look uh… you don't have to apologize. I guess I didn't really understand why you were so mad before and well I still don't but uh… damn I forgot what I was trying to say," the teen rubbed his neck in discomfort.

A rare giggle passed her lips before they were severely suppressed, "Just forget whatever happened. When we get inside this room let's just study no matter the crap that happens out there. Think you can deal?"

He replied with a simple smile.

The next hour of studying went by faster than it had yesterday, though the study material hadn't gotten any more interesting. Throughout the whole time Naruto kept glancing at the female student. Though he wasn't nearly as smooth as he thought he was. From the corner of her eyes, she could see and feel him staring at her. The only thing that kept her from yelling and calling him out was the unusually good mood she seemed to be in. Yes that was the only thing that kept her at bay… and it was _not_ because she was starting to enjoy having him look at her.

Neither of them had heard Iruka come in nor seen his smile seeing two of his students full and focused on studying, "I hate to stop your hard work but the hour is up," the man wasn't surprised to hear a relieved sigh from both of them. Then he noticed the lack of one person, "Where is Inuzuka-san?"

Tayuya looked over at her study mate. She completely forgot about him.

Naruto shrugged, "He never showed up,"

"I see," the scar-nosed man rubbed his chin. He didn't take pleasure in thinking about the punishment his fellow faculty member would dish out on their student, but he knew Kurenai wouldn't let the young boy get away with it.

The redhead leaned over to whisper at the boy, "Are you really doing this?"

"He'll live. That's what he gets for assuming weird stuff," the male justified.

She let out a last chuckle before packing up her stuff.

"Well you both seem to be on top of things. I'm sure you don't need me to check up on you anymore. That means I trust you to not ditch and go off to practice Naruto," Iruka pointed out.

The blond waved him off as he packed his own things, "Yeah yeah I get it. I can't do anything till my grades go up,"

The teacher was happy with the sudden improvement, "Nice to see you understand. If you need me, you know where I am." He gave the two a farewell and left.

Tayuya headed for the door but stopped to look over her shoulder, "So… which bus are you taking?"

Naruto stood from his crouching position after packing his stuff, "Huh? Um, I'm not taking the bus yet. I'm gonna head over to the field and catch the rest of club practice."

"Oh," there was a trace of disappointment there. Yet at the same time she wasn't surprised that the boy would find a way to keep playing his sport, "Wouldn't want to lose your edge."

The blond smiled in reply. Just goes to show even the most opposite people see eye to eye occasionally, "I'll keep practicing till I'm the best in the country!" he proclaimed.

Her eyes rolled at his enthusiasm. A part of her wished he wouldn't spread himself out too thin, mostly out of fear of losing some of their study ethic. But that meant there was some part of her that genuinely cared.

"Good luck then," she waved with her back turned and left.

Naruto put on an eager grin. Soon he'd be able to do what he does best. No desks, no books, no walls, just pure unadulterated grass.

* * *

His shoulder was slouched as he walked the ten blocks to his home. Practice seemed a bit more exhausting than usual. The coach was a bit ticked about getting temporarily suspended from club but he wasn't going to stop him from attending practice after he served his punishment. He couldn't have his best striker coming back soft.

But it was probably the extra hour of solo training that got him. He figured if he missed an hour with studying, he should at least make that up. And if he were to do so at a pace normal people would do, then that would be fine. Yet instead he figured 'If I work even harder now, when I really play again I'll be even better!' This led him to sprinting through several drills with little rest.

After an hour he forced his weary legs to head for the boy's shower, but it was already locked. By the time he reached the bus stop, the vehicle had already left.

That's how he got to where he is. Only four blocks left till he can take a nice shower and a well earned nap, "I still have two papers to finish," he groaned. Sadly that nap would have to wait.

* * *

'Four hours straight to finish the damn thing' his mind whined. Though to be fair it would have taken less than two if he wasn't so exhausted.

"Excuse me young man. Is this spot taken?" asked a large woman… a very large woman.

"Eh…" he mentally cursed for oversleeping, missing breakfast, _and_ taking the later bus, "N-not really," What the hell was she thinking? There was no way a woman of her… stature could squeeze into the single-paneled seat next to him.

She gave him a smile and quickly sat down. Next thing the boy knew, he was pressed against the metal side bar of the bus bench. 'I swear this is the last time I take this bus,'

* * *

Tayuya was having a much better morning than she had yesterday. The girl decided the night before to sleep and wake earlier. That had been a great decision. The redhead found she had much more time to do her normal routine, get breakfast and get to school.

She sat at her desk patiently looking out the window. It wasn't too long before a familiar batch of blond hair came to view. Her left eyebrow rose watching the boy stagger towards his seat. She chuckled seeing him shake in surprise by the kid in the glasses.

"Naruto-san!" Kenji shouted.

The blond was about to ask him why he was sitting on his seat but was not quick enough to get a word out.

"Thank you so much for switching with me!" the usually timid boy looked and sounded very grateful… but Naruto still had no idea what was going on, "I have very poor site and it's difficult to be in class if I'm not at front. When Kakashi-sensei told me you wanted to switch seats I was thrilled!"

'Why would anyone get so excited about moving to the front?' Tayuya mused from her seat in the back, not very surprising.

"Uh, yeah. No problem," he gave a tired smile as he walked down the aisle towards his new assigned seat. "Morning," he lazily greeted.

"Mnhmm" she hummed. Tayuya couldn't help but notice his odd behavior. Odd meaning not chatty and energetic, "What's with the zombie-ness?"

"Zombie-ness? Oh, uh… a little tired I guess," he finished with a yawn.

"A little?" she repeated. The girl was about to question him more on it but was halted when the morning bell rung signaling the start of class. She could ask him later.

* * *

The day had gone by fairly uneventful, which wasn't bad at all. Tayuya was a bit grateful to see that her study partner seemed to have livened up since that morning. They studied as they usually did but the blond had spaced out more often than the last couple times. By the time the hour had passed the two had felt they covered enough material to be satisfied. Well Tayuya did, Naruto however seemed to be less enthusiastic about his subjects.

"Iruka's not checking up on us. If you want, I don't mind staying a bit longer to help you out on Ebisu-sensie's history lessons," she offered.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly but replied with a smile, "No thanks. I was about to head out to practice again. I could get this stuff down later," he didn't want to miss actually practicing with other people.

Tayuya frowned, 'Idiot, I'm trying to help,' she watched him pack up and wave goodbye. The girl sighed. Why did she even care if he studies or not. As long as you get what you need then it should be fine. But deep down, she couldn't help but feel somewhat worried about his current work ethic.

The next day was no different. He came to homeroom with sluggish movements. Tayuya was sure he fallen partially asleep not long after he took his seat. When it became time for study hall, the blond had even less focus than yesterday.

"… The emperor Meiji was moved from Kyoto to Tokyo which became... hey are you even listening to me," she called out.

Naruto had been holding his head up by his right palm holding when she spoke. The sudden rise in volume shook him from his daze, "What? Yeah I was… Itai!" the blond began rubbing the sore spot in his forehead where the girl's pencil had struck.

"What's wrong with you lately? Does your stupid football club drain you that much?" she peeved.

Naruto frowned at her questions. "It's not stupid. It's the best and my most favorite sport ever,"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "How long does this practice even take?"

The teen paused and scratched his head, "Ah well, practice is almost over by the time I get there, but I have to stay after and practice. I can't rejoin the team and suck! I'm supposed to be the captain so I have to be the best," he passionately defended.

Now things began to make sense, "How long do you stay after?"

Naruto hooked a brow, "Uh… I don't know. Maybe an hour or so,"

The girl felt there was a something else he failed to mention but didn't press on it, "Look, I'm not going to say I know anything about football but what you're doing is not helping," Naruto wanted to argue but she continued, "I know you want to keep practicing so you can improve but how the hell can you help the team when you can't even get your grades up?" she bantered.

He knew she had a point. A very good point, but he couldn't just let her be so right, "I know what I'm doing. You don't have to be so nosey," the teen hadn't meant to offend at all… but half the time he pisses someone off was through misunderstandings.

Her eyes sharpened to a glare. The girl felt more hurt than pissed but she wasn't about to show that, "Fucking ass! I'm just trying to help!" she didn't bother hitting him with a pencil. There was nothing playful about it this time.

Naruto felt like he had accidently struck a nerve. The mean way she looked at him brought guilt into his chest, "Sorry. I just… I don't know. It's my dream and well… I can't get let it get too far off,"

Perhaps he didn't really mean it. She had said stuff she didn't mean as well, though it was no excuse for acting like a jerk. But just this once, "It's that important?"

"Of course! One day I'm going to join a Division 1 team and then be a representative for Japan for international competitions. You think I'm stupid huh?" Sadly many people thought his dreams to be too ambitious despite his great skills.

She gave an honest answer, "Pretty much," he sighed depressingly, "But not because of the football thing. You seem to be really passionate about your dream and I respect that," She also had dreams of her own, whether or not she was serious about perusing them was something else.

"Really?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, but you're stupid if you think you should just focus on your sports and forget everything else. You need to get your grades up before winter break right? If you don't then you have to wait another six weeks for the next grade report and isn't that when your season starts?" She had assumed most of it but by the look on his face she seemed to have been dead on.

"I guess you're right," though he still didn't sound very happy.

"No, I _am_ right," she was then interrupted by the buzzing of her phone.

Naruto also took a glimpse of his and noticed it was already four.

"Look, I can't stay today but think about what I said," the teen spoke as she packed up her belongings.

The blond stayed quite as she got ready but just before she left the room, "Wait! Tayuya uh…" she turned around to catch his gaze only to see him cast his head away, "Never mind,"

The redhead let a sigh escape as she walked away. She only hoped the idiot would really think about what she said.

And he really did have it on his mind. The boy figured he'd have one last hard practice while he rethinks his approach on everything.

* * *

Tayuya returned home later than usual that night. The past few days she had been so distracted that almost forgotten to meet up with her friend Kin. The two walked around the various shops and stores of the mid-sized city known as Konoha. She didn't bother buying anything but the girl had enjoyed being with real friends. However Tayuya was relieved to finally be back home.

She shuffled her feet out of her shoes and walked towards the kitchen to prepare a meal. Chocolate eyes ran through the countertop in search of pre-made food but instead found a silvery tube at the edge of the sink.

The girl had kept forgetting to return it to the boy but just then an idea popped in her head. Tayuya scanned her surrounding with paranoia, which was silly since she knew the only person around was her cousin/roommate who was currently studying in her room.

She let out a suppressed smile and reached for the thermos. "That jerk better appreciate this,"

* * *

Naruto took his groggy steps towards his seat in homeroom. His mornings haven't improved since but he didn't ignore the redhead's words at all. In fact for some strange reason he remembered seeing her in his dream, though the topic was a bit hazy.

"Morning," he greeted with false energy.

She didn't fall for it, "So is this what you choose," it came out as a mix of annoyance and disappointment.

"Nope! I figured I'd give it one last go before I really hit the books," this time he really did sound sincere.

Tayuya exposed a smirk, "Guess you not so much of an idiot," He smiled in response but was cut short by a yawn. Good reminder, "Here, you're gonna need this to last the day,"

His blue eyes followed her hands into her bag. Then something shiny came out, "Oh hey!" he was happy to get his thermos back, though he didn't give the container a second thought till today. His rough finger came to grip the handle but was surprised by the weight. He didn't expect it to be refilled, "What's in it?"

"What do you think," she mimicked his words from before.

He smiled as he took a sip, "Hmm… not as good as ramen broth,"

She frowned, "Ass," though it came out lightheartedly.

"Just kidding. But really," he gave her a warm smile that had her almost choke at the weird feeling she got, "Thanks a lot Tayuya-chan,"

She immediately picked up on the intimate calling of her name, "Uh yeah…" the girl was in a daze… until her head finally kicked in, "I mean, don't call me that!" Her face turned away with a frown and a blush.

Naruto noticed how rejuvenated he felt. He mused it was the nice pick up hot chocolate can have in the morning but warmth in his chest felt like it came from another source, 'This is some good chocolate,'

* * *

**I love how i ended up looping the theme to go full circle. (Wasn't initially planned like this. Just the wonders of creative writing)  
**

**Next chapter will have some a rather large push in their relationship and more characters are introduced. Some of which you may be surprised as of the roles they play. When will they get officially get together? Just know that the majority of this fic is about their life as a couple so... yeah hope that answer that. I'm actually rather excited to write out the next chapter... but it's been a while since my last update so... yeah.**

**Cheer me on so i feel like writing more :D**

**!!GAMBATTE Author-san!!**

**ll . ll**

**ll . ll**

**===Jl . lL===  
**

**\\ . . . . . //**

**\\ . . . //  
**

**\\ . //**

**\V/**

**"**


	3. What Had Almost

**Finally after months of no updates and the creation of other stories, i bring you the third (and longest) chapter of Song of Life 8k+ words. Hmm... im starting to not like the title of this story... eh i'll figure out what to do with it later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**and the song used in this chapter is Olivia Ong - Fly Me To The Moon**

* * *

The sky seemed very blue that day. Then again considering it was autumn anything short of being a bleak gray was a blessing, especially when you enjoy spending time outdoors. Yes, clear blue sky, fresh green grass, and a cool gentle breeze made perfect football weather.

"Woah! Hey watch it!" the blond cried out as the black and white sphere grazed the side of his head.

The brown-haired athlete let out a smug laugh, "Whoops. My foot must have slipped,"

He was lying of course and despite the hair color, Naruto knew better. He ignored the most sacred of rules of his favorite game as he snagged the ball from the ground and raised it with one hand threateningly, "I thought you said we we're even!"

Kiba's laugh died down while his smile slid to a frown. The boy looked straight at his teammate and found something terrifying in his eyes… focus.

It had become somewhat of a signature for the blond, at least to his teammates. Right before taking a shot or breaking away from a sticky defender, the blond always snapped his eyes into a sharp point and forced his usually warm cerulean eyes into cold cobalt. It meant death to his opponents, figuratively speaking of course.

The brunet wasted little time in hightailing out of the boy's range, but Naruto's eyes did not falter. With little effort he lobbed the ball a couple feet away from him letting the hang time countdown his strike.

Brown hairs became erect on the back of his neck. Even with his eyes turned the other way he could see his teammate getting ready to shoot out his own attack. Yet he knew his range and if he could get far enough then he would be safe from another sport-related injury.

A whistle, then a swoosh.

The brunet had run out of time knowing the projectile was right behind him. Following the quick instincts of a wolf, he jerked his head down and shivered as the hairs on his head was rubbed by the leathery material of the ball. 'Safe!'

Naruto finally let his eyes soften as a smile came to his face, 'After six years of playing with a guy you'd think he'd figure out I never miss,' he thought confidently.

Kiba was just about ready to turn around and gloat about his excellent dodging abilities when the sound of a pole being struck rung in his ears. The ball that had narrowly missed his head had bounced off the short pole of the fence that separated grass from asphalt and was now speeding towards him. This time he failed to do anything instinctual aside throwing his arms up as the ball swooped his feet from beneath him giving him an embarrassing slow-motion fall head first.

The few students who witnessed the fall laughed at his expense and nudged others around them to look at the star athlete who had tripped over his own ball.

Naruto jogged up behind the fallen player and lifted him back to his feet, "Now we're even,"

A frown was set firmly on his face as he dusted the dirt and grass off his clothes, "You screw me over with detention, bail out on me to study, and nail me with my own ball. Tch, yeah we're even all right," he said sarcastically.

The blond just smiled, slapping his hand on his friend's shoulder as they walked away from the field, "You kicked the ball at me first, and it's not like you weren't gonna ditch detention anyways. And you know why I have study," he defended while stealing the ball from his teammate's grasp.

Kiba crossed his arms as he stared at the boy juggling the ball with his knees and feet, "Like you're actually studying with a chick like that around," he said skeptically, "I mean neither of you are really the studying type. But I guess I wouldn't mind being stuck in a room with a girl who doesn't want to study," a lecherous grin appeared in his face.

The ball slipped by his words, "What? It's not like that! I don't even like her… like that," he felt awkward with his answer but wasn't sure why.

"Probably. She's not really you're type. Nothing like Natsuki-sempai," the brunet grinned and punched his friend in the arm.

'Natsuki-chan…' the blond shook his head to stop the oncoming daydream from starting.

"A babe like that doesn't come around to often ya know. God! I can't believe you of all people managed to get that!"

Naruto didn't like the way Kiba was talking about his once girlfriend. She was someone very special to him and he made her out to be something cheaper, "Shut up! And why the hell is it so surprising that she liked me?"

Kiba hollered at the blond's expression. He held up two of his fingers in the teen's face, "Two years younger and two inches shorter,"

The blue-eyed student slapped the hand out of his face, "We were the same height!" he exclaimed for the hundredth time. Every time he was teased about it by his supposedly jealous friends he continued to claim that they were in fact the same height and that her hair made her look taller. This of course made little sense since his golden spikes gave him more height then the older girl's parted hairstyle.

"Whatever. At least you're taller than your study girl. Man you're so lucky!"

Naruto looked confused, "That I grew?"

Kiba palmed his forehead, "No! 'Cause you get to be stuck in a room with a hot body like her for an hour,"

Naruto frowned again, "Stop saying stupid stuff like that,"

"What? It's not like I'm lying here. I know she's not your type but I think you can get a hit and run with her,"

The blond gave the other teen a questioning look, "Hit and run?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "You know, hit and run," his chin rolled upwards in a circle as he held a sleazy grin following a not so subtle hip gesture.

If he had been drinking, the brunet would have had liquids spit all over his shirt, "What the hell? She's not like that!" It pissed him off that he had said something like that about Tayuya. He'd only known her a good week and a half but he still considered her a friend.

The Inuzuka simply shrugged, "I've dated girls like her before, typical bad girl. She doesn't care about school, likes to drink and smoke, and definitely not afraid of a man's advancements. And study girl seems exactly that type,"

It was weird how his best friend could be his worst enemy at times. He gave the boy a hurt glare, "And I said she's not like that," the blond kicked the ball up to his hand and shoved it against the other guy's chest.

"Hey I'm just sayin' man! Don't have to get all mad about it," the boy called out following the blue-eyed student towards the door of the school building.

* * *

The rest of the day continued as normal. Nothing out of the ordinary made itself known. The only thing different was the nagging feeling in his head, though it felt more like it was in his stomach.

'typical bad girl… man's advancements' Kiba's words echoed in his head

'She's not like that! I know she's not,' the blond repeated to himself. But the real question to ask was why he even cared in the first place. He knew it wasn't his business what the girl did with her life, "But I'm her friend so I have the right to care," he said determinedly.

He worked his way through the silent halls. Most of the students had already left for clubs or home. The only thing that was in this direction was the staff lounge and study hall. Typical students did their best to avoid going in this direction. Naruto on the other hand had been looking forward to it all day.

Blond hairs peeked through the door frame, "Hey Tayuya-chan!" his reflexes kicked in right on time ducking his head out of the room to avoid the pencil hurled at his face.

"Stop calling me that already!" though a part of her felt flattered with the familiarity.

He picked the pencil off the floor and approached her with a smile, "Why? I let you call me Naruto-kun," his voice failed at mimicking a young female.

Tayuya spluttered, "Wha-when the hell have I ever called you that!" her hands slammed on her desk for emphases.

He took his sit next to hers, "Well… you haven't yet since I've never said you could," the blond rubbed his chin in thought.

And she did the same hand motion on her forehead, "He's an idiot, a big dumb idiot. God how the hell did I end up stuck with sunshine over there," the girl didn't bother lowering her voice. She honestly meant it as an insult… too bad Naruto wasn't the greatest at catching wordplay.

"Sunshine? Is it because I'm warm and bright?" he glowered

She turned to him and poked him hard on the chest, "It's 'cause you're weak and girly," 'and you're hair's brighter than the sun' she would have included the latter but that would run the risk of him taking it as a complement.

The blond pouted, 'Better than always calling me idiot,' he let the conversation die there as he picked up his bag and whipped out his study materials, "So what's first,"

"Help me get this stupid chemistry shit first," she said irritably. The teen never really did well on the subject considering she never paid attention till now, but even then the current chapter frustratingly hard and made little sense to her.

"Chemistry?" he exasperated. The blond hated chemistry along with most other sciences, "I always sucked at science,"

"That makes me feel better," she sarcastically retorted.

Naruto picked up the text book and examined the front and back covers, "I wish we didn't have to do chemistry,"

"I wish we didn't have to do school," the girl commented to herself, though that didn't stop the boy from eavesdropping.

It was then that Kiba's words reappeared in his head, "So you don't really uh… care about school huh?"

The red-head gave him an incredulous look, "You really think I'd be here if I did," she snapped at him with her words and her hands as she took back the book.

'Eh, that was a stupid question, but so what if she doesn't care about school. It doesn't mean Kiba was right. She might be a jerk sometimes but she's not a bad girl. Does she even smoke?'

The blond was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the pencil that was hurling towards his face. "Idiot, pay attention," she chided.

He rubbed his forehead, "Uh yeah, sorry." His eyes glanced at the now opened book. "Stoichiometry?" a memory from two years ago flashed before his eyes. He was sitting in his living room helping his tutor study for her Chemistry test. It was a day that he enjoyed remembering, that feeling of being useful to someone special was always nice. "I think I can help with this," the blond had a fond smile.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought you sucked at science?"

He replied with a sheepish grin, "Yeah well I learned this kinda by accident and it wasn't really for school," the blond tried to ignore her suspicious stare but thought best not to go too far into details, "I need a calculator. Can I borrow yours?"

She let out a reluctant sigh, which he accepted as a 'yes'. Her hands reached across the desk to snag the teetering bag from the edge of the desk. It just so happened that the leathery book bag fell a second to soon and with a yelp of 'shit' spilt its contents out onto the floor. One of which happened to catch the young blond's eye.

'A cigarette?' despite what his mind told him, he simply casted it off as mere coincidence, though it still bothered him that she smoked. "You smoke?" he said much less shocked then he initially felt.

"What's it too ya?" she said defensively. Even though she knew plenty of kids who would sneak away somewhere to have a smoke, the school wasn't any less strict about tobacco in the vicinity.

He watched her scoop the few littered contents back in the teen's bag unsure what to say, "Smoking's bad you know,"

"You don't say?" her sarcasm didn't lighten the mood.

"I mean it! Don't you know Asuma-sensei? He almost died because of smoking." many of the students in their grade knew about the Civics teacher's absence due to period of hospitalization but only a few knew why.

She heard some rumors and knew the teacher was a chain smoker but she'd seen worse, "What, he got lung cancer or something? 'Cause look here," she took a couple deep and even breaths, "I can breathe pretty damn well."

"Actually uh… he went out to buy a pack of cigarettes when some crazy guy with white hair robbed the liquor store. He ended up taking a shot for some lady," but the blond didn't know the whole story. Shikamaru never mentioned that the lady was actually Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Then I'll try not to go around jumping in front of bullets." she said dismissively.

Naruto frowned, "That wasn't the point."

Then she frowned, "So what is?"

"That you shouldn't be smoking!" he said, a little louder than he intended.

It was then that she gave the boy a nasty glare, "And who are you to tell me what to do? If I wanna smoke, then I'll fucking smoke. It's none of your goddamn business what I do," she all but screamed.

This wasn't exactly how the blond wanted the conversation to go to. Then again he may have underestimated Tayuya's temper. And if he hadn't, he would soon.

The boy took his eyes off her for a moment and grumbled to himself, "Guess you are that type," he didn't mean for her to hear that.

But those words struck something in her, like a stick of dynamite just waiting for the tiniest spark. "Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" this time she really did scream. She had heard those words before, though in a slightly different context. Either way she hated to be thought of as being that type of girl. It was what ruined her the first time. And for him of all people to actually say it… well it hurt her more than she would ever admit.

Naruto didn't really know what to say. He hadn't realized how much he got her mad and now couldn't think of a word to settle her down. Not that he was focused on calming her down when he was still a bit upset at how Kiba had been partially right about the girl. So for those precious moments he stared hard at the window with a aching frown, a bit scared and angry at himself to look at her.

She clenched her fist and looked down, suddenly feeling the urge to hold back the tears that were beginning to well up. "You know what… fuck you! Fuck you, you dumbass idiot!" the red head yelled while packing up her things. She hastily gathered what she could and stomped through towards the door, but before she left, she gave him some parting words. "I thought you were different… but you're all just pigs… stupid dumb fucking pigs!"

The whiskered teen waited till her footsteps became faint before he let his head thud onto the desk."I'm an idiot" yes he was. But the saddest part was that he didn't exactly know why he was such an idiot.

He sat at his desk for a bit not doing anything. He thought about what he said but realized it didn't matter so much the words he used, rather how he said it. Perhaps he went too far. Maybe it was too much for him to think she wasn't this bad girl who drank and smoked, but rather a normal girl who happened to be meaner than usual. Like a grumpy version of…

Yup he was an idiot. "Tayuya is Tayuya… I shouldn't try to compare her with anyone else." He said to himself. He quickly got up and packed his things. If he was lucky enough he could still catch Tayuya before she left. The boy would hate himself if he'd lost such a good friend over such a dumb misunderstanding.

* * *

Tayuya was pissed, angry, upset, hurt, and pissed even more. She honestly thought better of him, but of course he wasn't different. All boys were the same. They all talk the same and thought the same. It was no use thinking he would be different. That maybe, just maybe he'd understand her. 'Ha' she'd laugh at the thought of him actually understanding her when he couldn't even understand the simplest math problem.

And as if her day couldn't get any worse she had to run into the worst possible person, "Aw fuck." She cursed to herself. She quickly turned her head and pretended to ignore seeing him while purposely walking the longer way to the bus. That of course didn't stop him from seeing and approaching her.

"Ay babe wait up!" he hollered.

Her fist tightened as she increased her walking pace almost to a jogging speed.

That didn't stop him, "Dammit girl I said wait!" he cried again increasing his own speed. This time he was able to catch up to her and when he got close enough, he reached for her wrist.

She felt his cold rough hands on her skin and quickly yanked her arm away, "Get the hell away from me!" the girl yelled.

The lanky young man simply smirked at her anger, "Aww C'mon babe, I just wanted to talk. It's been a while since we really talked ya know."

"Well I don't _want_ to hear anything _you_ have to say! So just leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled again as she turned to walk away.

Before she could get to far, the older boy grabbed her wrist, "Oh come on, now you're just being difficult. I know your still mad about that whole… thing, but shit it wasn't that big of a deal. Hell you would've probably enjoyed it if u didn't freak out like that." he ended with a chuckle. But that was as far as he went on that since a fist flew right at his face.

The red head could only take so much before she had to unleash all her pent-up anger, and that was what she did in form of her fist in his face. She quickly pulled her other arm away from his hand but frowned when he kept his forceful grip. Then a searing pain shot through her cheek before she collapsed onto the floor.

"Godammit! See what you made me do Tayuya?" the looming figure spoke while shaking his slapping hand. He was ready to pull the girl back up when a loud yell shot across the lot.

"Get away from her!" Naruto screamed. The boy had ran out of the class room in hopes of finding the girl still there. When he finally spotted her lock of auburn hair he was a bit relieved… until a taller figure came towards her. He couldn't hear what they were saying but just the fact that some guy was standing so close to her didn't sit well with him. Call it jealousy if you must but whatever that feeling was quickly changed to pure anger when he saw her form flung onto the hard concrete.

"Gah," Shoh gave an annoyed look then glared at the incoming blond, "What the hell do you want kid?"

The whiskered teen quickly ran to the girl's side, "You ok?"

Tayuya let the boy help her up but didn't say a thing to him, mostly because she wasn't sure what to say.

The older male looked at the two and let out a loud laugh, "Oh wow Tayuya. Is this the new dick you're riding now a days? This shrimp? You gotta be kidding me!" he chuckled.

The girl's scowl couldn't have been deeper, but she was smart enough to know when to back off, "Let's just go," she said while tugging on the blond's sleeve.

"Hey I still need to talk to you" Shoh said as he quickly closed the distance between them.

But the blond reacted quickly and stood between the two and pushed him away, "She doesn't wanna talk to you!" he yelled.

The taller teen smirked, "This has nothing to do with you… but if you're gonna get in the way…" he let his sentence drift off as he slowed turned away. Just when the blond thought he decided to leave he quickly turned around to throw a quick punch at the younger boy, sending him down on one knee holding his cheek, "you'll get hurt." he finished.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed as she rushed to help him up, but he held his hand up letting her know he would get back up by himself.

The scene only made Shoh want to laugh even more watching the kid try to play hero. When the blond was fully back on his feet, he took a few steps towards him and threw another punch at his right cheek.

Naruto took the blow full on but didn't go down this time. Instead he slowly pulled himself up straight and gave him a mean glare before throwing a punch of his own. His right fist met the taller one's face, forcing him to take a few steps back. The taller male then retaliated with another swing of his own but this time the whiskered teen dodged it and landed another punch at his foe's face. The two exchanged a few more blow before Naruto was able to duck under a deciding blow and land a viscous swing up the guy's jaw, throwing him flat on his back.

"Don't ever lay your hands on her again." He seethed while glaring down onto his fallen opponent. His mean look quickly left him as he turned around to see Tayuya with a more worried frown.

"You ok?" she said while walking towards him and while bringing her hand to inspect the minor cuts in his face.

Naruto couldn't help but blush slightly as he lightly patted her hands away, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The red head let a small smile appear in her face before she punched him in the arm, "Idiot! You didn't have to do all that!" she lightly scolded.

He gave her his goofy smile, "Well I wasn't gonna let him drag you off," he said while leading her away from the site.

Tayuya turned her head away in hopes of trying to hide her blushing smile, 'This guy's such an idiot' she thought fondly. Then something appeared in the corner of her eye. It wasn't until it was too late that she yelled out her warning, "Watch out!"

The blond whipped his head around to see a shadow looming over him before he felt Tayuya push him slightly away but not enough to keep him from receiving a good slice across his back.

"Agh!" he cried in pain.

Tayuya was again on her knees, but this time only watching as the red line on the boy's back began to grow. That cut had been pretty deep and he was sure to be bleeding dangerously. "Are you fucking crazy Shoh?" she screamed.

"I should fucking kill this prick for what he did!" he yelled while staggering in place, trying to cradle his bleeding nose and lip with his left hand and gripping a bloody pocket knife with his right. The lanky thug was ready to throw another deadly swing at the boy when the blond snapped his head towards him. His steely cobalt eyes seemed to paralyze him for a second. And that second was all it took for Naruto to finish his fight.

Ignoring the buring sensation, the blond leapt up off his feet and swung his left leg out. Shoh tried to his arm up to block it but it was the blond's right leg that had extended to kick the taller foe powerfully near his temple. It was easily lights out from there.

Naruto quickly stood up from his landing position and grabbed Tayuya's hand, "C'mon let's go before someone comes," he said lightly. She silently obeyed and the two rushed towards the bus stop, conveniently reaching it right when the bus came.

* * *

There had been an awkward silence between the two as they rode the bus together. Neither of them had said a word since they left that empty lot, either not knowing what to say or didn't want to talk in the first place. It wasn't until a few stop into the ride that Naruto finally broke the silence.

"So who was that guy? He seemed to know you?" the blond asked.

Tayuya kept her eyes on the ground, "No one important." she answered hesitantly.

Naruto gulped. He hated to ask but it was bugging him, "Was he... an ex-boyfriend or something?"

The red head scoffed, "If he was then he'd be the worst anyone could have." the girl knew this wasn't exactly the type of answer he wanted and maybe it was the guilt she felt for getting him into that kind of situation that led her to continuing the conversation, "He was some guy that used to hang around a lot. I guess you could say he was my boyfriend but i never really thought of him like that. We never acted like a couple or anything like that."

The blond didn't know why, but he frowned knowing that guy had a relationship with her. Even though he didn't even know what the relationship was.

She sighed, "Whenever I was with the group, he was there. When we go to parties or just hung out, he always acted like he was my date or something. I didn't really mind at the time since he usually bought me drinks and drove me around and did all sorts of favors."

In Naruto's perspective it sounded he _was_ her boyfriend. "So what happened?" he asked unsurely.

Tayuya frowned deeply, "He started expecting favors back."

He didn't like the sound of that.

"After a while he started getting all touchy feely," she said with disgust, "He'd always tried to kiss me and hold me and all that crap. I always pushed him away whenever he got too comfortable, but otherwise I really didn't care that much. Until..." he voice softened.

The boy tensed. If he was upset about the story before, he was starting to feel even more upset thinking about where this was going, "Did he ever try to do... anything with you?" he couldn't even say the proper words.

The red head glared at him in a way that told him she wasn't finished with her story, "It was at a party. We were all drinking and he started to act all intimate with me. He kept pushing for more so I got pissed and started to leave. Then he apologized and told me to stay. He was my ride so... well I just stayed. Then we drank some more and I couldn't tell what was what anymore, so of course he starts jumping all over me again... but this time I was too drunk to stop him. Next thing I knew I was being dragged upstairs to some bedroom."

The blond wasn't aware he was bending the hard edge of the seat to the point where it was ready to snap right off. If he had the chance to relive that last fight, he was sure he'd beat him up way more than he already did.

"I could have really lost myself that night if he wasn't such a pig," she said a little lighter than before. This made Naruto's ears perk, "The idiot actually brought a friend up there with a camera and that's when I came to my senses. I punched that fucktard as hard as I could and pulled my shirt back on. But when I ran out the room it seemed like everybody was surrounding it, like they were there for some sort of sick show! So I ran…" the girl ended her sad story there.

Naruto finally let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. For some reason, he was deathly afraid that something bad really did happen to her. The smile he wore for a second quickly reverted into a scowl, "I should go back there and kick his ass way more!" he said as he fisted his palm.

Tayuya smirked, "I wouldn't mind that," then she saw how the blond winced slightly at his sudden movement. 'Stupid idiot's still hurt.' "So which is your stop?" she said as she glanced towards him. His bag hung limply over his left arm, not wanting to carry it on his back where his white shirt was still stained red. If anything she really wanted to ask if he was ok but the girl felt a bit guilty to bring it up.

A pair of blue eyes scanned the light-up board on the bus and read the next stop, "A few more stops from now. Then another five stops from a different bus." He answered tiredly.

Tayuya frowned, "That's too far," she commented more to herself, "Stop by my place then. Its closer and we can get that bandaged up." The girl didn't dare to look at him for some odd reason.

The blond couldn't really argue against her, "Yeah… uh, thanks."

The red did her best to suppress the smile and snapped her head away to hide her betraying blush. "Uh huh." She replied lamely

* * *

The girl's apartment was a short walk from the bus stop. The two made their way into the building and caught the elevator taking them to the 3rd floor. She knew the stairs would probably be out of the question right now.

While Tayuya fiddled with her keys, Naruto gazed around the outdoor portion of the apartment complex, "You live alone here?"

"No, I have a cousin that lives with me," she answered as she opened the door. "You can leave your stuff there. Just wait for me in the bathroom down the hall. It's to your left,"

The blond nodded and gazed curiously across the apartment, slowing making his way towards the bathroom. 'So this is what a girl's place looks like... it's pretty clean… and smells nice,' he also took notice that he didn't see any alcohol bottles lying around which he definitely smiled at.

Naruto opened the door to the room and switched the light on. 'And I thought my bathroom was a mess,' he said mentally. It wasn't messy in a dirty way, rather random hair care and other womanly hygiene productions littered the counter. Not to mention the lumps of… pink and red hair? That clung to the fuzzy mats as well as the counter.

The blond quickly shook his head away from distracting thoughts and turned his head towards the mirror. He grimaced when he looked at that large diagonal red blot that stained his shirt. He quickly threw his shirt off of his body as he inspected the damage. The boy strained his neck to get a good look and what he saw wasn't too pretty. That gash was made deep at the beginning and seemed to become shallower as it ended. Luckily the knife didn't slice into his spine or else he was sure worse things would have happened.

Tayuya shuffled down the hall holding a tiny create of medical supplies. "Hey, I found some gauze and some…" her voice died when she turned her head to see the shirtless blond standing in her well lit bathroom while unintentionally flexing his abs as he tried to look at the mirror behind him. In a way, she shouldn't have been so surprised to see that he was very fit, him being the so called 'Ace' of the football club, but even then it was hard not to look at his defined abs and muscular chest. Then her eyes drifted lower to look at his deep 'V'. Her lips felt so dry at the moment.

"Some what? Damn, I hope you don't have that stingy stuff. I hate that crap." He said without turning his head to look at her.

Tayuya was snapped out of her stupor and roughly pushed the small create onto the counter top feeling a bit embarrassed at what just happened. "Well too bad for you 'cause I happen to have lots of it." She said trying to distract herself.

Naruto frowned and turned to face her blankly. She simple stared back, "So… what should I do?"

Damn she was spacing out again. The redhead slugged him in the arm, and told him to sit on the edge of the counter, which he did with a pout after being hit. It was then that she finally got a good look at his wound.

"Does it hurt?" she said softly while her hands ghosted across his back, following the bloody trail.

He shrugged, "Not too much,"

The stand in nurse dabbed a small medical cloth with the anti-bacterial solution. Yup, this was gonna hurt, "Hold your breath real quick,"

The blond gave a confused look, "Hold my bre-AGH!" he shouted.

The girl couldn't help but smirked as she dabbed the cloth across the cut and watched him squirm at her touch, "Stop being such a pussy."

The boy then stiffened and tried to 'man-up' as he held the pain in as best he could. This earned a laugh from the redhead seeing how much her comment affected him.

After one last swipe she flicked the bloody cloth into the trash, "See, it wasn't that bad" she said lightly while freely chuckling as the boy grumbled incoherent words. It wasn't until she began to wrap him up in gauze that she was extremely glad he was facing away from her and any mirrors so he wouldn't see the giant blush she had on while her arms wrapped around his torso to get the roll across. Then again she didn't see his blush either.

After a brief and awkward moment, the girl finished, "Hold on, let me get some tape to keep it in place," she left fast enough so he wouldn't be able to get a single glance her way.

Naruto sighed as he tugged the wrap a bit tighter and tied the free end into one of the outer layers. He was fine without the tape. The blond leapt up off the counter and walked out of the bathroom in search for his nurse when he noticed a door in front of him not fully closed. Curiosity got the best of him as he slipped his hand into the room and flicked the light switch. What he saw when he opened the door amazed him.

Instruments. Musical instruments. Everywhere. The walls held several hooks that held several stringed instruments. In the back he found a keyboard stand right next to a small drum kit. On top of her drawer was a glass container that held a few wind instruments. There had to be over ten instruments in the room.

His blue eyes caught a small wooden stringed instrument hanging on the wall next to him, "Hey! A Uke-y!" he said excitedly as he reached for the guitar-like thing. The whiskered teen began plucking the strings of the instruments, seeing how it sounded… he guessed it was tuned.

"Who said you could come in here," a voice came across from the doorway. She was looking at him a bit peeved but it didn't seem to affect him. Instead he returned with a smile.

"Do you play all of these?" he gestured to the entire room.

She crossed her arms, "Yeah… but I'm not great at all of 'em. And hey, put that down!" she said when she noticed the boy holding her old ukulele.

"Wait, I just wanted to play it a bit! I haven't played one of these in a while," he said as he began playing random chords seemingly looking for a specific sound.

The red head walked closer and watched him play. 'Seems like he knows what he's doing at least,' her jaw clenched when the boy mis-fingered the higher fret producing a sharp buzzing sound.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

Tayuya glared at him but didn't stop him from fiddling with the instrument, "Careful with that,"

"There we go!" he interjected after successfully finding all the right chords. "Ok listen to this," then he began to play. It seemed like a happy song, yet slower and less upbeat. "It goes something like… 'Fly me to the moon… and see the stars… and see something… something something'" he tried to sing, obviously forgetting the words.

"You're messing up the words pretty bad," she commented.

Naruto frowned but didn't cease playing, "You know the song then?" she nodded, "Oh yeah? Then sing it!"

"No way," she turned her back to him.

"C'mon Tayuya-chan. Pleeaase," he asked with a childlike tone.

"No. And stop calling me that!" the girl huffed.

"Only if you sing this one song for me! Do that and I'll stop calling you that, deal?" he said with a smirk.

Tayuya turned her head to look at him. A part of her sort of enjoyed being called so familiarly by him, but the other part of her urged to keep face. "Fine" she said begrudgingly.

Naruto let out a wide grin as he patted the spot on the bed next to where he sat.

The girl coolly made her way to her bed, but sat further then where he indicated. "I'll show you how it's supposed to sound," the girl said haughtily.

The boy shook his head with a smile and continued playing the repeating chords. After a moment he heard her clear her through, "Any time now,"

She sent him a mean look but cleared her throat one last time. The young red head put her hands on her lap and closed her eyes, "Erherm! It's supposed to go like…"

_Fly me to the moon…_

_And let me play… among the stars…_

Naruto's eyes bugged out when he heard her voice sing. It was… beautiful. Somehow her usually rough mean voice morphed into a soothing light sound. He had to remember to keep playing or else she would stop singing… and he did _not_ want her to stop singing.

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words… hold my hand_

_In other words… darling kiss me_

He was mesmerized. Simple as that. The way she sung, the way her face moved as she sung, even the way she breathed. Naruto took in all of this while he played the happy notes. This was a completely new side of Tayuya that he'd never imagine had existed. The way she was singing was lovely… she was lovely.

_Fill my heart with song… _

_And let me sing… forever more…_

_You are all I long for… all I worship and adore_

_In other words… please be true_

_In other words… I love you_

The more she sang the more lost she got into the song. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to sing so freely without any kind of inhibitions. The girl was lightly drifting through the music as she sang with new founded joy. She couldn't help but smile as her mouth formed each word.

_Fill my heart with song… _

_And let me sing… forever more…_

_You are all I long for… all I worship and adore_

_In other words… please be true_

Naruto had stopped playing at that point, and whether Tayuya noticed it or not, she didn't show. Instead he opted to look at her, or more specifically her face. How suddenly light and happy she looked with that innocent smile she wore. The way her cheeks blushed and her lips curved… her lips.

_In other words… I love you…_

_Mmmnnn…. Hmnnnn_

Tayuya finished the song with soft humming. It felt forever since she felt this peaceful… this happy. It would be impossible at the moment to shake the smile from her face. When her deep hazel eyes finally opened, she turned to face her musical friend when she found him staring right at her with a smile of his own. Oddly enough it didn't creep her out or deterred her in anyway. For some reason, it made her feel feathery in the inside and gave her all the more reason to smile back at him. And before they knew it, they were leaning closer and closer together

They could feel each other's breaths upon their lips. Only an inch of space kept them away from what would be an amazing kiss. And they leaned closer with every second.

"Tayuya, I'm home!"

The redhead's eyes snapped wide and soon the rest of her brain followed.

*slap* "Itai!" the boy cried as he laid on the bed cradling his reddened cheek.

Tayuya sat there in shock looking at the blond. What had she done? Or more importantly, what had she_ almost_ done? "G-get out!" she spluttered uncharacteristically.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't know… didn't mean… agh," he said while stumbling across the room trying to make his leave. He wasn't sure what had happened, but knew better than to stick around after she told him to leave.

Tayuya was still in a somewhat daze at what had occurred until she realized what freaked her out in the first place, "Wait!" she called out.

But it was too late. Naruto had ran into the bathroom to grab his shirt, not bothering to put it on before he ran into the living room and into his new crush's roommate, "Sa-Sakura?" he said as he stared at his old middle school crush.

"Naruto?" she sounded just as confused as him. It was then that she realized he was standing in her apartment, shirtless, holding something bloody. Her hand began swinging behind her looking for some sort of weapon until it reached the handle of an umbrella, "What are you doing here!" the rosette yelled while pointing the rain-repellant intimidating.

"Uh… it's not what it looks like." he said with his hands out in front of him.

The pink haired teen glared at the intruder. Is he some kind of panty thief? Did he come here to fulfill some perverted task? Then she spotted her roommate sticking her head from behind her door. "Oh… oh wow! I never even knew you two… I mean… just wow."

The blond looked back at the red head and turned away, both red as tomatoes. "I uh… I gotta go," he said quickly as rushed to grab his belongings and ran out the door.

Sakura moved her eyes from the closed door to her blushing cousin, "I gotta say Yaya-chan, Naruto an… interesting choice." She teased.

"Shut up! You got it all wrong… and don't call me that!" the red head shouted.

The pink-haired teen couldn't help but grin as she got all the juicy information out of her cousin.

* * *

Naruto walked through the empty streets towards his house. It wasn't too far from where he was and he really needed to get some fresh air and process exactly what had just occurred.

'I was sitting there… then she sang… then I almost- we almost,' his hand shot towards his lips. He remembered the feeling of her breath tickling his lips. 'Lips… her lips,' they seemed so soft and comforting. He'd give anything for a chance to feel her lips. The whiskered teen gripped his head tightly, "So close! I should have just kissed her!" he didn't mean to say it out loud but he had to vent somehow. Then suddenly he heard what he just said. Why did he want to kiss her? It's just because she had nice lips right? Nothing more than that right?

The blond struggled with his thoughts the entire time of his walk. By the end of it he had come to a conclusion. There was no longer any point trying to deny it.

He _liked_ Tayuya.

* * *

**And the plot thickens.**

**I had written half of this chapter months ago and just finished the other half today. I kind of had something else written for this last half but the idea was formed so long ago that i forgot what elements i wanted to integrate into this chapter. Either way i really liked how it turned out. The song i used was a song i just listened to a few minutes before i started typing.. perhaps it's what made me want to finish this chapter. Originally it was this japanese nursery rhyme 'rain something' but after hearing this song i couldn't help but use it.**

**i just extended the bus scene right now. I remembered i wanted to give some background to Tayuya... but now im thinking i should have kept it a mystery and revealed it later... hmnn... well we'll see what happens when i post this.**

**I'll have to really think about how i'll approach this story from now on. I'm still planning on this focusing on the relationship of the two rather than how they get together so lets hope i can get the two together soon so i can work up more fluff, drama, suspense and all that stuff... not even sure how i'd write drama and suspense but whatev.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**ll . ll**

**ll . ll**

**===Jl . lL===  
**

**\\ . . . . . ./**

**\\ . . . ./  
**

**\\ . ./**

**\V**


End file.
